And The Kitchen Sink (Fan version)
Licky pulls Yogi Bear in a wagon to the top of a hill in the park. When Licky takes a break and begins lighting his pipe, Yogi rolls down the hill, hits a broken and elevated piece of sidewalk, and goes flying off the wagon into a cactus patch. Licky slowly begins moving through the cactus patch to find Yogi, shouting in pain as the needles scratch and prick his body. At this time, Deafy and Devious walk by and steal Yogi's unattended wagon. When Licky finally makes it through the cactus patch, he finds that Yogi has landed safely in the mud a few feet away from the cacti. To add insult to injury, Licky also discovers that there is a sidewalk he could have taken that leads around the cactus patch. Yogi is filthy from having landed in the mud, so Licky decides to give him a bath. Back at home, Licky puts Yogi in the sink and turns the water on. He leaves the room to answer the phone, and while he talks, he smells something coming from the kitchen that reminds him of a hotdog. Realizing what it is, Licky runs back to find Yogi crying while hot water fills the sink. The bottom half of Yogi's fur has been burned away, so Licky cools the water down by throwing in some ice cubes, steaks, and a frozen chicken. He gives Yogi a rubber duck, replaces Yogi in the cool water, and all is well. Suddenly the light begins flickering, prompting Licky to play with the switches on the wall. Unfortunately, this activates the garbage disposal, which begins pulling Yogi, the chicken, the steak and the ice cubes down into the water. Licky turns the disposal off and tries taking Yogi out of the sink, but he appears to be stuck. Licky goes to work under the sink, playing with the pipes to try and fix the situation. He removes a piece of the pipes and water sludge falls on his face. Licky sees a bone sticking out of the drain and tries removing with his wrench. This only makes Yogi scream in pain, leading Licky to realize that the bone belongs to Yogi. Thinking, Licky suddenly gets an idea. Yogi now has a rope tied around his body with the other end being attached to the back of Licky's car. Licky steps on the accelerator, but this only strangles Yogi. Licky applies an increasing amount of pressure to the gas pedal, until the car shoots forward, dragging behind it Yogi, the sink, and a chunk of the wall of the house. Up ahead, while Santa Claus nervously crosses the road, he narrowly avoids being hit by Licky's car. Unfortunately, he ends up getting hit and killed by the section of the wall being dragged by the car. Further down the road, Licky hits Rio and Spyguy with his car while hitting Liftelle with the chunk of wall his car is dragging, with Spyguy's dismembered flower-grasping arm hitting the ground.. He then drives between two large semi trucks, which ends up knocking the wall off the end of the rope, but leaves Yogi and the sink still flying after Licky's car. Licky swerves his car to avoid hitting Deafy and Devious, who use Yogi's wagon to pull a bundle of meat. They laugh at their survival, but end up getting cut in half by the rope connecting Yogi to Licky's car. Licky comes to a stop a few feet in front of a cliff, but the sink comes flying at full speed and breaks through the back windshield and out through the front windshield of Licky's car. The sink is finally removed from Yogi's body, and he swings down and slams into the side of the cliff. Licky begins pulling the rope to pull up Yogi, but the rope is cut when it rubs up against the broken glass shards of the windshield. Yogi falls down to the river below, once again landing in the sink. To make matters worse, Licky's car finally falls off the edge of the cliff and lands on Yogi. Luckily, neither of them are killed, and they embrace as they float in the river. Their celebration is short lived, however, as they find themselves headed for a waterfall. Licky wakes up, having been washed ashore, and begins vomiting. He looks over and sees Yogi's head lying on the sand nearby. He begins crying and mourning his friend's supposed death, but when he pulls Yogi up, Yogi coughs revealing that he was just buried up to his head in sand. Later, Licky puts a bandaged and happy Yogi into the bathtub, making sure to check the water temperature before doing so. Once again he leaves Yogi to go answer the phone, but when he comes back he sees the bathtub overflowing and Yogi's hat floating on the water. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Fan Version episodes Category:Articles in need of images